When Fame meets Fame's little sister
by pinkcoral15
Summary: Harry Potter meets Benji and Joel's little sister when she comes to Hogwarts...heh heh heh 'nuf said!
1. Meetings upon a Foggy Night

~Disclaimer~ I don't own harry potter or anything that works with harry potter or jk rowling nor do I own good charlotte or the god that is Benji Madden or anyone who works with them! also I have never even meet his family or him so I'm just taking a stab at what the rest of them look like based on Joel and Benji…sooo with that said on with my * new * fanfic!! :D

~A/N~ hey guys! just me again! anywho I will be still doing Alone in Love and I'm making an artemis fowl fanfic 2 soo keep coming back and R&R!! all I'm asking 4 is 1 review 4 each chapter and that's not a lot…come on guys!! take 2 seconds and review plz? cuz if not then I really will have 2 stop writing this cuz I've got tons of other stuff I could be doing. soo R&R plz and thx! oh and this is post OOTP and it mentions the death of a certain some1 sooo if u haven't read OOTP read that THEN read this! ^_- thx ya'll!!

Harry dragged his trunk up to his room alone and sat down on his bed, sighing. Summer's returned once more. Another 2 months of torture at the Dursley's and another 2 months without his magic. How much worse could life get?? Harry lay back down on his bed, staring at the ceiling. An owl flew into Harry's window and landed on his chest. Harry looked at it sleepily and noticed the Hogwarts seal.

"What the hell?" he thought. He sat up and ripped open the letter. 

"Dear Mr. Potter,

"We are sorry to bother you so early in your summer vacation but we have just received word that there will be a new student at our school this coming year. She is very lonely since her two older brothers are famous in the Muggle word and her father left them when she was little. She decided to come live with her grandmother who lives in your area. We realize that you are familiar with her grandmother and we'd ask you to please try to make the girl feel at home in her new country. Her name is Sarah and she will arrive next week. Please meet us at the park near your aunt and uncle's house then on Saturday, July 7 at 7:00 pm. After that, please meet her once a week at least to get to know her. She has already been sorted into Gryfinndor and it would be very helpful if she were familiar with someone in her house. Sorry if this is any inconivince to you. Thank you for your cooperation and support.

"Sincerely, Prof. Dumbledore

"Headmaster of Hogwarts"

Harry lie back down on the bed with a low groan. 

"Great," he mumbled to himself, "Now I have to baby-sit some baby all summer. Wonder who she is." he sat up and walked to his trunk, getting out his quill, ink and parchment, "Maybe Hermione or Ron will know who she is." He sat down on his floor and started to write letters to his two best friends.

_Dear Ron and Hermione, _

_I have to baby-sit this little kid sooo please come and get me out of here!!! She's going to be so annoying, I just know it!!! She's just moved in with her grandmother to England and her dad left her when she was young and her two older brothers are famous in the Muggle world. God sounds like a snob or whiney brat already eh guys??? Anyways I'll write to you guys soon. _

_Love,_

_Harry._

Harry copied the letter and then attached both of the sheets of parchment to Hedwig's leg that had extended itself as she perched on top of her cage. She hooted and flew off into the darkening sky. Harry lay down on his stomach, drifting into a deep sleep, on his bed in number 4 Privet Drive.

The days whizzed by as Harry slaved away under the hot early July sun. Soon, it was July 7. Harry's mind buzzed with a way to ask his aunt and uncle to be allowed to go to the park. By the time he had made their supper, he decided he was just going to ask right then and there. As he set their plates down in front of them he cleared his throat. His uncle twisted his small, thick neck around to look Harry square in the eyes. He raised an eyebrow, questioning as to why Harry wanted his attention. 

"Ummmm…Uncle Vernon? I had a small matter to attend to tonight. Would I be excused to walk to the park please?" he batted his eyes, innocently. Aunt Petunia rolled her eyes and spun around in her chair.

"Yes," she squawked in her annoying voice, "but no magic whatsoever!! Do you hear me boy??"

Harry nodded his head obediently. He grabbed a roll from the counter and sped up the stairs to change before he went to go meet his whiney chore.

Twenty minutes later, he was sauntering down the street towards the park. He noticed three shapes were already standing under the light of a near by lamppost. The tallest figure stepped forward to greet Harry.

"Ah Mister Potter. You have come. Thank you again. Since I do realize that this is your vacation I will make sure that Gyrfinndor has a quantity of points when school starts again in September," smiled Dumbledore. Mrs. Figg smiled along with him. Professor McGonnagal cleared her throat and said to Harry, "May I introduce to you, Sarah Madden from America." The three adults parted to different sides to reveal a young girl. She had long black hair and dark brown eyes. Her skin was light and her long eyelashes curled elegantly and brushed against her cheeks when she blinked. She stared up at Harry and said in a sweet as honey voice, "Hello, I'm Sarah and you must be Harry. Professors Dumbledore and McGonnagal have told me tons about you, plus my grandmother, Grandma Figg. I'm very pleased to make your acquaintance." She stuck out her hand and Harry shook it absentmindedly.

"Wow!!" he thought, "She's really pretty! Too bad she's too young for me. Well, at least her and Ginny will probably get along. And she seems pretty smart so Hermione and her will have a great time, doing whatever it is that Hermione actually does."

"Would you care to join me for a walk Sarah? Well, as long as that's ok with the adults that is," Harry looked at the tall figures, who were smiling at the couple.

"Why of course dear!" exclaimed Mrs. Figg, "Just have her back before ten as that's her curfew."

The three grown-ups faded into the rolling, evening fog.

Harry offered his arm as him and Sarah strolled into the park, mesmerized by the fog and swaying trees.

~A/N~ ok well so ends chapter 1! now move ur mouse down…down…yes right there…now click…ya right…now type a review…there's a good dog!! thx ya'll…remember 2 R&R!! then I'll post chapter 2 ;) hope ya'll liked it!


	2. Truth and Rescue

~Disclaimer~ I don't own harry potter or anything that works with harry potter or jk rowling nor do I own good charlotte or the god that is Benji Madden or anyone who works with them! also I have never even meet his family or him so I'm just taking a stab at what the rest of them look like based on Joel and Benji…sooo with that said on with my * new * fanfic!! :D

~A/N~ hey guys! just me again! anywho I will be still doing Alone in Love and I'm making an artemis fowl fanfic 2 soo keep coming back and R&R!! all I'm asking 4 is 1 review 4 each chapter and that's not a lot…come on guys!! take 2 seconds and review plz? cuz if not then I really will have 2 stop writing this cuz I've got tons of other stuff I could be doing. soo R&R plz and thx! oh and this is post OOTP and it mentions the death of a certain some1 sooo if u haven't read OOTP read that THEN read this! ^_- thx ya'll!!

            Harry woke up the next morning with a smile on his face. He practically skipped down to make the Dursley's breakfast.

            "Hurry up with those eggs boy!" ordered Aunt Petunia.

            "Why, of course ma'am," Harry smiled back.

            "Have you gone mad?" asked Dudley.

            Harry laughed, "No but thank you for asking. May I please be excused?" Harry asked as he set down a delicious meal for them. They all nodded their head dumb-founded. As soon as Harry had gone up to his room, Uncle Vernon cleared his throat.

            "Something's up don't you think?" His wife and son both nodded. "Well, I'd like to know what it is but I'm no good at sneaking so Petunia dear, would you mind checking up on our little nephew?"

            She grinned and replied, "I'd be delieghted." With that, she crept silently up the stairs to Harry's bed-room.

            Harry dashed into his room and grabbed a piece of parchement. He scribbled a message as he wrestled to change his shirt. He threw on a bottle green tank top and hooked the dragon fang necklace on his thin neck. He looked at his watch and swore loudly. He had promised Sarah that they'd meet at the park five minutes from now so he could tutor her. It turns out that she's not 11 like he first guessed. She had been attending a private school for witches and her brothers had paid for it all. But she got tried of that and got her own job. She saved for 3 years and she finally had gotten enough to buy a plane ticket to England and a year's tution at Hogwarts. She turned out to be 15, only one year younger then Harry! Harry had been so excited but, he played it cool of course. He attached a rope onto his bed and crawled out of his window and repelled down to the ground. Harry heard his door open and someone step on the creaky floor-board. He sped up and dropped 5 feet silently to the ground. He ran off towards the park.

            Three minutes later, he reached the park out of breath. Sarah appeared from behind a tree and hugged him. Harry just about jumped. Sarah dropped onto the ground and giggled. He smiled and sat down beside her.

            "So, you said you needed help in Defence Against the Dark Arts right?" asked Harry as he pulled out a text-book from his bag that was slung across his shoulders. Sarah nodded and Harry started to point out diagrams and explain them to Sarah.

Meanwhile, many miles away at The Burrow, Ron was preparing to come and rescue Harry. Reading off their plan was faithful Hermione. They had no idea of the clash about to happen. 

Ginny stepped in though and questioned them, "Well, have you heard from Harry? I mean, it might not have been as bad as he thought right guys?" 

Ron glared at her. "Well, ya but he would of wrote us to tell us that! And he hasn't so we're going."

            Hermione smiled at Ginny, "Do you want to come with us Ginny?"

            Ginny beamed with happiness. "Of course I do!!" she squealed.

            The trio crept down the stairs to somehow escape to see Harry.

            Harry and Sarah lay on the park grass as the sun set that evening. Silence was broken only by the noises of crickets and evening birds singing. Harry rolled over to look at Sarah. She felt his gaze and looked back at him. Harry and Sarah heard a loud bang nearby and Harry wrapped his arms protectivitatly around Sarah's shoulders. He met the gazes of a very shocked Hermione, Ron and Ginny.

            "What the…" was all Ron was able to say.

~A/N~ * sighs * finally it's done I'm writing chap 3 sooo c ya'll lataz! R&R!!


	3. Escaping

~Disclaimer~ I don't own harry potter or anything that works with harry potter or jk rowling nor do I own good charlotte or the god that is Benji Madden or anyone who works with them! also I have never even meet his family or him so I'm just taking a stab at what the rest of them look like based on Joel and Benji…sooo with that said on with my * new * fanfic!! :D

~A/N~ hey guys! just me again! anywho I will be still doing Alone in Love and I'm making an artemis fowl fanfic 2 soo keep coming back and R&R!! all I'm asking 4 is 1 review 4 each chapter and that's not a lot…come on guys!! take 2 seconds and review plz? cuz if not then I really will have 2 stop writing this cuz I've got tons of other stuff I could be doing. soo R&R plz and thx! oh and this is post OOTP and it mentions the death of a certain some1 sooo if u haven't read OOTP read that THEN read this! ^_- thx ya'll!!

_"What the…" was all Ron was able to say._

            "Ron I can explain," Harry said weakly. He looked from Ron to Hermione to Ginny. Ginny brust into tears and ran off into the woods. Hermione sighed and frowned at Harry but followed quickly after Ginny.

            Ron sat down on the grass next. He looked over at Harry who was still clutching Sarah's shoulders. He let go suddenly and Sarah stood up.

            "Well, it's getting late so I'd better head home. It's almost my curfew. See you later Harry," Sarah smiled. She leant over by his ear and added in a whisper, "Meet you here tomorrow after-noon." She straighted up, waved good-bye and walked off towards her grand-mother's. Ron turned to look at Harry.

            "Care to explain yourself? I was worried sick about you, as was Hermione and Ginny so we come to help you only to find you with some girl! What the bloody hell is that about?!? We risked getting grounded for life to come make sure you're ok but why bother? Who was that anyways?" Ron glared at his best friend.

            Harry shrugged coldly, "Why do you care? You'll just get even more mad."

            Ron's eye-brows almost disappeared into his hair. "That was Sarah?" he gasped.

            Harry shrugged, "Maybe…maybe not."

            Ron paused. "Look, I'm sorry Harry. I was a jerk," he looked down and dug his shoe into the grass.

            Harry grinned. "It's ok but I was a jerk too. Anyways, yeah that was Sarah."

            The boys looked over and saw Hermione emerging from the woods with a shaking, crying Ginny.

            "Between me and you though, she was awfully nice eh Harry?" Ron whispered. Harry nodded in agreement. Hermione approached the boys with Ginny.

            "Who was that?" Hermione asked coldly while Ginny just glared at her brother and Harry. She sniffed several times before looking away.

            "I'm going to sit down," she whispered icely.

            "Alright," Hermione replied. As soon as Ginny was out of ear shot, Hermione turned on the boys.

            "What were you thinking Harry? She liked you and you've gone and broken her heart. You're such a jerk!"

            "Oh my god Hermione! It's not like I knew! Last I heard she liked Dean so excuse me for trying to have a love life. Besides, I never asked you or her to come so you can just sop being like that," Harry snapped.

            Hermione gasped. "Harry! How could you say that??"

            Harry shrugged, "Just nevermind. It's none of your business Hermione. But look I have to go home to make my curfew. So I'll see you guys later."

            Harry turned to go but Ron grabbed his arm. "You mean you want to stay at the Dursley's all summer?" Ron gasped.

            Harry faced his two best friends, "If that's what it takes to see Sarah then yes." 

            "We can ask Mom and Dad if you and Sarah can both stay at The Burrow if you like Harry," Ron offered.

            Harry blushed, "No I could never do that Ron. But thanks anyways."

            "Wait a sec Harry," Ron turned to Hermione, "Take Ginny home please. I want to walk Harry back to his place. I'll be back soon ok Hermione?" 

            Hermione nodded and ran off to leave with Ginny. Ron turned to Harry.

            "Let's go pack your stuff Harry," he grinned.

            Harry sighed but said, "We'll have to crawl up the side of the house and go through my window though." 

            Ron grinned even wider and the two boys sat off to get Harry's stuff.

            Fifteen minutes later, the two young men stood outside the silent house. Harry slowly began climbing the vines on the side of the house with Ron following behind him. They crawled into Harry's open window. His trunk lay by his bed and his belongings were scathered across the room. He quickly grabbed everything, stashing it in the trunk. He snatched a quill and piece if parchement. Harry scribbled the following note as Ron coaxed Hedwig into her cage.

            _Dear Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and Cousin Dudley,_

_                        I have taken an early leave back to my school and shall return next summer. Thanks for the services and I wish you well._

_                        Harry._

Harry pinned the note to his door and stuffed the quill back into his trunk. With that, Ron and him tossed the trunk down into the bushes below and he straped Hedwig to his back. Ron and Harry slowly climbed back down and then, grabbing the trunk, ran as fast as they could towards the park.

            Sarah was lurking in the bushes and crept out after Harry and Ron.

            "Hey Sarah," Harry whispered. Ron and Sarah jumped.

            "How did you know it was me?" she whispered back.

            Harry smiled, "You walk a different way then everyone else. Also, I could smell your perfume."

            Sarah blushed, "Look I just wanted to say good-bye for now."

            Harry spun around. He gaped at her. "Good-bye? Where are you going?"

            She blushed even harder, "Gran wants me to go to Hogwarts until term starts in September. She heard something and wants me to tell you to go to Ron's right away. I'm coming with you and then taking the Floo powder to Hogwarts. Mr. Weasley shall be here in a few seconds."

            "Here I am. Right on time," came a familiar voice as the red-head stepped out of the woods. He held a branch out, "Port-key," he explained.

            Everyone reached forward and grabbed part of the branch. A few moments later, they went hurtelling to the Burrow.

~A/N~ hey guys! I'm finally done this chapter. I NEED 2 go finish my other chapter 2 mt other story so review this chapter and I'm write the other one then ^^ thx ya'll!


	4. Changes

~Disclaimer~ I don't own harry potter or anything that works with harry potter or jk rowling nor do I own good charlotte or the god that is Benji Madden or anyone who works with them! also I have never even meet his family or him so I'm just taking a stab at what the rest of them look like based on Joel and Benji…sooo with that said on with my * new * fanfic!! :D

~A/N~ hey guys! just me again! anywho I will be still doing Alone in Love and I'm making an artemis fowl fanfic 2 soo keep coming back and R&R!! all I'm asking 4 is 1 review 4 each chapter and that's not a lot…come on guys!! take 2 seconds and review plz? cuz if not then I really will have 2 stop writing this cuz I've got tons of other stuff I could be doing. soo R&R plz and thx! oh and this is post OOTP and it mentions the death of a certain some1 sooo if u haven't read OOTP read that THEN read this! ^_- thx ya'll!!

            _Everyone reached forward and grabbed part of the branch. A few moments later, they went hurtling to the Burrow._

            Harry and Ron landed on their feet beside Mr. Weasley while Sarah tumbled onto the cold ground of the front lawn. She looked up to see the Burrow, leaning over her.

            "Wow, that's a huge house!" she whispered. Harry leaned over to help her up. She paused as Harry held onto her hand and they stared at each other dearly. Ron cleared his throat loudly and Harry let go of Sarah's hand. As they all started to walk to the front door of the Burrow, Ron leaned over and whispered to Harry, "Sorry mate."

            Once they were inside, all the Weasley family, including a scowling Hermione, greeted them and Ginny's tear streaked face. Harry felt a twinge of guilt and tried to smile at them. Ginny's lip quivered and she ran upstairs with Hermione in quick pursuit. But not before Hermione could give Harry the most horrible glare she could muster. Mrs. Weasley then stepped in between Harry and the stairs and engulfed him in a huge hug.

            "Harry, oh Harry! We're so glad you're safe! When we didn't get any letters, I got so worried about you!"

            "Uhh…Mrs. Weasley?" Harry gasped.

            "Yes dear?" She grinned at him.

            Harry took as much of a breath as he could, "I can't breathe!"

            "Oh!" Mrs. Weasley blushed and let go of Harry, "Who's this?" she asked as she turned to Sarah.

            "This is Sarah Mum. She's going to Hogwarts early this year," Ron explained.

            "No need for that dear. I'll owl your Gran and Prof. Dumbledore and you'll be able to stay here for the rest of summer. It's no bother for me," Mrs. Weasley grinned at the thought of another child to take care of, "Now, why don't you go upstairs with Ron and Harry and we'll get you settled in a room."

            "Th-thank yo-you," Sarah stuttered. Mr. Weasley cast a levitating spell on the trunks and followed the kids up the stairs.

            Ron knocked on Ginny and Hermione's door. "GO AWAY!" Ginny screamed. Ron backed up.

            "There's an extra room don't worry," Ron said as they continued down the hallway, "Percy doesn't leave here anymore so you can use his room." 

            Mr. Weasley dropped his wand, causing the trunks to hit the ground with a loud thud.

            "Sorry Dad," Ron blushed. Mr. Weasley quickly got his composure back and levitated the trunks again. Soon, they were at Percy's door. Ron turned to Sarah; "No one's been in here since last year so it might be a little dirty and stuffy. We'll help you clean it in a bit though ok?" Sarah nodded and dragged her trunk into the small room.

            "Thank you all so much," she smiled and turned to her trunk to unpack. Mr. Weasley shut the door quietly.

            "I'm sure you boys can handle taking this trunk up to Ron's room by yourselves right?" Ron and Harry nodded, "Good. Then I'm off. See you boys later." Mr. Weasley made his way down the stairs as the two teen-age boys carried Harry's belongings to Ron's room. They quickly shoved the trunk into a clean corner by Harry's cot and went back to Ginny's room. Harry knocked this time a bit quieter. Hermione's face appeared in between the door and the wall.

            "What do you want?" she hissed.

            Ron and Harry were taken aback. "Look I want to apologize to Ginny," Harry whispered. Hermione nodded and let the boys in. Their mouths dropped open as they saw the floor. On it was every picture with Harry in it, only Harry was ripped out of the picture or burnt out of it. As Harry's eyes found Ginny sitting in a chair by her window, he noticed she was dressed in all black with a thick band of black eyeliner under both of her eyes and black lipstick. Her hair was midnight black. Harry gasped as he saw it.

            "Ginny! Your hair…what happened?" Harry cried out, causing Ron to look and scream like a little girl.

            Ginny looked up and glared at Harry. In her hand was a portrait picture of Harry and in the other hand was a lighter. "Sorry, jerk said what to me?" She flicked the lighter and Harry's picture caught fire. She waved it to put out the flame before she tossed it onto the floor. Harry flinched slightly. He couldn't believe how much he hurt Ginny. He stepped forward.

            "Ginny…look…I'm sorry. Please forgive me?" Harry asked meekly. Ginny looked up and glared at him.

            "That was the WORST apology I have ever heard! And, by the way, I won't forgive you! Now get out off my room…NOW!!" She stood up and pushed the "play" button on her CD player. "Love Bites" blasted loudly from the speakers. Harry and Ron backed up until they were at the entrance of Ginny's room and Ginny slammed the door in their faces.

            "Think she's mad Harry?" Ron asked timidly. Harry groaned.

            "Let's just go unpack Ron," Harry muttered. The two boys walked slowly up to Ron's room.

            Soon, they had unpacked Harry's trunk but Harry couldn't stop thinking about Ginny gone Gothic. Why did this happen? Was it his entire fault? What was her family going to say? Would they throw Harry out? Harry bit his lip just thinking about it. Something tapped him on the shoulder just then, making him jump. He looked up to see Sarah and Ron looking at him. They both looked really worried.

            "Ummm…Harry?" Ron whispered. Harry just nodded, "Ginny…Ginny…"

            "Ginny ran away Harry," Sarah finished, "Hermione had to go get her stuff from the front and when she came back there was this note pinned to the door and Ginny's room was cold and all of her stuff was gone. Do you have any idea where she could of gone?" 

            Harry took the note from Sarah's out-stretched hand and read it three times over. It was written really fast in Ginny's pretty cursive. It said, "Dear Family, Hermione and our guests,

            "Due to the fact that I'm really mad at someone, and they know who they are, I have decided to take leave and go visit my dear brother in London, Percy. Don't worry Mum and Dad, I'll be ok. And no one else worry either or come after me. I promise to stay away from strange people here, I'll write soon, and I'll make it to the Hogwarts Express. I already sent a letter off to Percy so he'll be expecting me anyways. I promise to keep safe. Love you all lots and see you soon, hopefully.

                                    "Love, Ginny."

            Harry sank down onto Ron's bed after he finished reading the letter.

            "Oh my gosh…" he whispered, "It's all my fault that Ginny's gone…isn't it?" Harry asked Ron and Sarah.

            " 'Course not mate," Ron said helpfully, "No one's to blame."

            Just then Hermione stormed in and pointed an excusing finger at Harry, "It's all your fault!" she screeched, "Ginny wouldn't have left if you hadn't broken her heart so!" Hermione ran out of the room, dramatically. Ron stared after her.

            "How long do you think it took her to practice that?!?" Ron asked, totally confused. Harry sighed and stood up. He strod to his side of the room and picked up his broom and took out his bag. He stuffed his wand, money, and his broom-kit. He draped the Invisibility cloak over him and walked towards the window.

            "Hold up!" Ron said, grabbing Harry's broom. Harry stopped for a moment, "She said not to go after her. What are you doing?"

            Harry turned and smiled, "Going after her." With that, he kicked open the window and mounted his broom. He kicked off into the inky sky.

            Once he had gotten high enough, Harry made sure his bag was completely concealed, as was the rest of him and him broom by the cloak. He took out his compass and started to direct himself to London.

            Ginny stood by the street corner with her wand up, trying to flag down the Knight Bus. The giant, purple mass skidded to a halt and Ginny climbed up the stairs and paid her fee. She sat tiredly on the bed at the very back, hoping no one she knew got on. Soon that didn't matter as she fell into a deep sleep and only awoke when the conductor yelled, "Last stop for London!" in her ear. She bolted up right and snatched her belongings and darted out the door. Percy's happy face welcomed her home. He was grinning ear to ear.

            "I'm so glad you came to visit me Ginny. Oh, I have a surprise for you. It's back in my flat. Come on!" Percy grabbed Ginny's hand and dragged her to his flat. They ran up the stairs and Percy unlocked his door. He covered Ginny's eyes with his hands and guided her down the hall.

            "OK, now turn to your right. Open your eyes," he said as he lifted his hands from her eyes. Ginny mouth fell open and she grinned ear-to-ear.

            "Perce…you're the best!" Ginny whispered as she hugged her older brother.

            He smiled and said, "Anything for my baby sister. Now, how about you get yourself settled and then I'll take you down to the salon and get the horrible stuff out of your hair and then I'll take you shopping! No cash limits!"

            Ginny couldn't believe it. Her brother had never been this happy before, "Oh well," she thought, "This is the greatest thing to happen to me ever!" She looked at the room that Percy had made for her. It was periwinkle blue with a white canopy bed, wardrobe, dresser, vanity table, desk and white shag carpet. There was a window seat with white and light blue velvet pillows and there were flowers, white and blue of course, everywhere! The canopy on her bed was flowing, transparent white silk and there were light blue ribbons placed and curled tastefully, hanging down. The walls were decorated with black and white pictures of couples and lakes and forests. Lots of books sat on her desk, along with two complete pen sets and a jar with roll of parchment. Ginny rushed to the wardrobe and threw open it's doors. Inside was three dress robes- one in light blue silk, one in cream velvet with light blue swirls embroidered in it, and one in a deep, rich purple, like the colour that only royalty wear. On her shelves in the wardrobe were three pairs of beautiful shoes- one pair was white with thin heals and tie-up laces, one pair was black and pointy with lots of buttons, and the last pair was clear crystal with flowers and swirls engraved in the heels. Ginny closed the doors and rushed to her dresser. In each of the seven drawers there was a packet of lavender and a velvet pouch with 10 Galleons in each. Ginny had never had 70 Galleons before! She was totally speechless. She unpacked her trunk and Percy came in quietly.

            "Did you look in your drawers and wardrobe?" he smiled. Ginny nodded.

            "Oh Percy! This is perfect! I never knew you loved me so much!" Ginny was almost in tears of gratitude.

            "Don't cry sugar," came a sweet, Tennessee voice from her doorway. Ginny looked up and saw the prettiest woman she had ever met! "I'm Isabelle sugar and you must be Ginny. Percy's told me oh so much about you darling. So when I heard that you were coming down for a visit I knew a girl as special as you needed her own room. Do you like it sugar?"

            Ginny smiled and said, "Yes ma'am! It's really nice…how do you and Percy know each other by the way?"

            Percy and Isabelle looked at each other fondly, "Well, you see, Percy's my boyfriend," Isabelle smiled sweetly. Ginny smiled back, "So how about we get that horrible make-up off of you sugar?" Ginny stood up and sat on her vanity table's velvet chair. Isabelle took out her wand and cast a spell Ginny had never heard of before. She picked up a mirror and smiled as she saw she had her natural hair back and all that black stuff was off her face! She put the mirror down and said, "So are we going shopping now?" Isabelle and Percy grinned.

            "Of course we are sugar. First it's to the salon to get you all your beauty essentials and a makeover. Then it's to the malls to get you a new wardrobe. And last, but not least, it's to Diagon Alley to get you all new books and replace everything that you've had to use second-hand," Isabelle grinned and took Ginny's hand and led her down the stairs with Percy. Ginny had always wished this would happen to her but she couldn't help but wonder how Percy and Isabelle were getting this money. Of course, since this was the first, and probably last, time this had ever happened to Ginny, she didn't question it.

~A/N~ hey guys! duh duh duh! Is ginny gonna….no I'm gonna let u guys think bout that..hehehe..i promise there will be more of sarah soon! I know it's been sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo long since I last wrote but I promise I'll try 2 update more often…I'm writing another chapter 2 my other fanfic 2nite! Promise! Lol anyways, I g2g but plz plz plz plz PLZ R&R! thx ya'll!


End file.
